1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a draw tape bag with an adhesive strip on at least a portion of the periphery of the draw tape hem, the draw tape bag conventionally used as a waste can liner.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a trash can liner an adhesive patch disposed on the exterior surface of the draw tapes in the area of a cutout in the hem. After inserting the liner into the can and folding the closure end of the bag over the rim of the can, an end of the tape is drawn tight and secured to the adhesive patch to retain the liner in the can. The adhesive patch is initially covered with a strippable cover. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 7,137,737 B2 issued on Nov. 21, 2006 to Jakob Schneider. The adhesive portion is provided only on an end of the draw tape for securing the draw tape tightly around the exterior of the can below the rim. Also, the liner is a conventional type liner that is folded over the rim of the can which covers the rim of the can thus detracting from the aesthetics of a decorative waste can. Furthermore, the liner is of conventional opaque material further hiding any decorative features of the can. Additionally, since the liner extends over the rim, material is wasted in manufacture and that added material contributes to landfill waste. Thus there is a need for a waste can liner that comprises a first wall, a second wall, a closed bottom and an open top, where the open top contains a draw tape within a hem and where the hem further has an adhesive strip applied to an exterior surface thereof for adhering the liner to an inside surface of a waste container.
It is also known to provide a trash can liner that has an adhesive strip at the top edge for adhering the liner to the inside of the trash can and/or to other surfaces inside the receptacle. For instance, see the U.S. Patent Publication 2005/0129335A1 published on Jun. 16, 2005 by Samuel Louis Paul. Only a small area is provided with means to adhere the bag to the can which leads to gaps between the edges of the can and the liner. Additionally, no draw tape is provided thus making the liner difficult to remove from the can. Another liner has an adhesive strip on the exterior of a waste bag for adhering a portion of the waste bag to a stationary object such as a wall or tree. A tab is provided on the end of the adhesive strip for facilitating closure of the bag when full. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,606 issued on Jun. 22, 1999 to Jerome Nicholson. The adhesive on the bag of Nicholson is disposed well below the top edge of the bag and thus also results in wasted material and additional landfill material. A similar liner is described in Campbell, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,092 issued on Feb. 27, 1990 which provides an adhesive strip across the top of the bag to facilitate opening the bag when withdrawing a bag from a stack or roll. The adhesive is said to be useful in retaining the bag closed by twisting the bag at the location of the adhesive. The liner of Campbell, et al., cannot be fitted with a draw tape in a hem and maintain the liners in a roll and the liners of Paul and Nicholson do include a draw tape disposed within a hem with the adhesive on the exterior of the hem. Therefore, there is a need for a waste can liner that comprises a first wall, a second wall, a closed bottom and an open top with a draw tape within a hem in the top thereof wherein the hem further has an adhesive strip applied to an exterior surface thereof, the hem provided with a cutout in a portion thereof for access to the draw tape, the adhesive strip comprising a high tack surface and a low tack surface where the high tack surface applied to the external surface of the hem and the low tack surface is covered with the removable protective strip.
It is further known to provide a trash bag that has an adhesive strip at the top of the bag on both the inside and outside of the bag. The outside adhesive layer is used to secure the bag to the inside of the waste container and the inside adhesive is used to close the bag. The adhesive layers have peelable protective strips covering the adhesive. For instance, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,837,394 B2 issued on Jan. 4, 2005 to Patricia Ann Nnamani. There is no means to reduce the size of the bag for different sized cans, no draw tape is provided nor is there a fold in the bottom of the bag. Accordingly, there is still a great need for a liner for a waste receptacle that comprises a first wall, a second wall, at least one draw tape hem, at least one draw tape and at least one adhesive strip where the first wall and the second wall are joined together along terminal side edges thereof and wherein the adhesive strip is applied to an exterior surface of the draw tape hem, a fold is provided in the bottom of the bag and an additional adhesive strip is provided reduce the size of the bag.
Finally, it is known to provide nested bag liners that have an adhesive provided on tabs extending from the upper edge of the bag to keep the bags together in a nest. The bags also of conventional structure and are intended to be rolled over the edge of the waste can. The adhesive on the tabs may additionally be used to close the bag in a half knot adhering the tabs to the outside of the bag. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,073 B2 issued on Oct. 26, 2004 to Jarret P. Cuisinier. The function of the adhesive is to keep the liners together in a nest over the edge of the can. Yet another liner is shown in Ling, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,231 issued on Dec. 18, 1990 wherein an adhesive strip is located on an outside surface of the bag for adhering the bag to the outside of the receptacle. The liners are also heat melted together into a nest. Additional material is needed to extend either liner over the edge of the can as in Ling, et al., and to provide for the tab of Cuisinier at the extreme end of the liner. This results in greater production costs and contributes to additional landfill waste. Furthermore, the liner is not adhered to the inside of the receptacle. Hence, there is still a need for liner for a waste receptacle that has at least one draw tape hem disposed on an open end of the liner, at least one draw tape disposed in the hem and at least one adhesive strip applied to the exterior surface of the draw tape hem, the hem further provided with a cutout in a portion thereof for access to the draw tape peel the liner from the container.